Last Chance at Freedom
by snickers3339
Summary: Oliver is not enjoying his bachelor party. At least, it started out that way.


**Last Chance at Freedom  
**

_Oliver is not enjoying his bachelor party. Oliver x Miley / minimal Lilly x Oliver_

* * *

Amid loud, obnoxious laughter from his friends, Oliver found himself forcibly seated in a hard plastic chair. The music pounded loudly in his ears and he gulped, eyes raking the body set on display for him. Beneath the flashing neon lights that would be enough to possibly give somebody a seizure, the girl, probably no older than 20 was giving him one of the most raunchiest, seductive looks he had ever seen.

And he was not affected by it at all.

Jackson, Jake and all his other friends were, however and they cheered and whistled, clapping him on the back as the girl moved closer to him, tugging at the filmsy material she was wearing to 'cover' herself. It left very little to the imagination.

"Guys," he called. "Must we do this?"

"Oliver, this-" Jake gestured around the club. "-is your last night to be loose and free without anything holding you down. You're not going to be betraying Lilly by engaging in some fun for _one_ night. Besides," he slurred, handing Oliver a beer. "We're already here."

Oliver wasn't sure why he wasn't enjoying himself. He felt unhappy about the whole idea - he hadn't exactly been keen on the idea of a strip club for his bachelor party, but Jake and Jackson had been thoroughly convincing.

The unnamed girl moved closer, still looking seductive. Oliver looked around at his buddies - they were all decidedly hammered at the moment and yet they all had enough soberness within them to hold _more _beer steadily in their hands.

Oliver stood up abruptly from the chair and shoved Jake onto it. "Uh, I'm going to the washroom - you can have this one."

As Oliver started to walk away, he heard no complaint from his group of friends - just more cheering. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly made a mad dash to the washroom and ducked inside, breathing a sigh of relief.

The flashing lights and loud music had started to bother him.

Turning on the sink, he rinsed his hands before splashing his face with water. As he was doing so, the door burst open, and two giggly, slightly drunk - okay, maybe very drunk - women stumbled into the washroom and Oliver did a double take. This _was _the men's washroom.

To Oliver's surprise, they started making out in front of him and he was even _more _surprised when he realised it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"What's wrong with you, Oken?" he muttered, smacking his cheek a little, as if trying to wake himself up. He managed to slip out without the two women noticing him and just for good measure, he checked the door to make sure that it was indeed the men's washroom. It was.

Muttering to himself, he left the facility, deciding that if this was his last night of 'freedom', he mind as well spend it alone.

_Or maybe with Miley._

That thought was both unsettling and relaxing. He was surprised that his fiancée's best friend's name came up first, but he definitely felt happier with that idea. That was the only calming thought of the evening. It was true that he and Miley had been spending a lot of time together lately, but he knew it was only because Lilly was driving them both crazy. Miley had the duty of being the maid of honour, while he had the duty of being the quiet, out-of-the-way-before-she-explodes fiancé. They were used to Lilly snapping viciously at them, and at times, they both got a good chuckle or two of her antics.

Miley had always been his best friend. When he considered Lilly his sister, he still considered Miley his best friend and when he considered Lilly his girlfriend, Miley was _still _his best friend. He knew he'd be able to talk to her about anything, and she would understand in a way that only she would, despite the fact that she hadn't known him as long as Lilly had.

He found his car and slipped in, leaning back against the cool headrest before exhaling noisily. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Miley's number. After two rings, she picked up.

_"Oliver?" _she asked groggily.

He chuckled. "How'd you know it was me?"

_"Magic." _Pause. _"No, just caller ID. What's up?"_

"Did I wake you?"

_"No - well yes, I just dozed off in front of the TV_. _Is something wrong? Did Jackson get in trouble?!"_

"Sometimes, it's like you're the older sibling in the family, Miles."

_"At 25, he's still immature_._" _He heard her sigh. _"So...why'd you call?"_

"Do you think I could just come to your place to hang out?"

_"...Sure? I mean it's not like I had any plans," _she joked. _"Yeah, sure, come on over. Lilly's at her parents house for the night and won't be back 'til tomorrow afternoon. Come over and we'll play a board game or something_._"_

He laughed because he was aware she was probably serious.

--

Knocking on Miley's door, Oliver thought about how at this time, next week, he would be a married man, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that.

Miley opened the door and he was amused to see that she had a pair of penguin pajama bottoms on and a tank top while she held in her arms a large bowl of popcorn.

"Girls night in?" he asked, stepping inside.

She nodded, munching on popcorn.

"So," she started, setting the bowl down on the coffee table and crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to tell me why you ditched your own bachelor party?"

"I wasn't feeling it."

"Didn't you guys go to a strip club or something?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, so you're saying you weren't _turned on_. I get it." He saw the teasing glint in her eyes and rolled his eyes. "Are you not turned on by girls anym-"

"-_Miley!_"

"It's a valid question!" she stated defensively, holding her hands up. "How do you go to a strip club and _not_ get turned on?"

"Are you speaking from experience, Ms. Stewart?"

She spluttered and turned beet red. He smiled triumphantly and settled on her couch. She picked up a pillow and smacked him repeatedly.

"Ow, ow - Miley, _ow_--"

She tossed the pillow once she was satisfied with the amount of abuse she had inflicted on him.

"Vicious."

"I know," she said, nodding happily, her messy bun/ponytail of curls bouncing atop her head.

"Yeah, so, do _you _have a date yet for the wedding?" he asked, blinking innocently at her.

She gaped at him.

"What, it was a valid-- _OW!_"

--

After settling in and making small talk, Miley decided that it wasn't fair that he didn't receive a proper celebration. She disappeared into her kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two glasses. She found that she didn't have wine, but strong brandy so they settled on that instead. She made a big show of pouring him a glass and he rolled his eyes again, but yet unable to resist a smile at her antics.

"So, seriously, I know something's up, Oken. Start talking," she commanded, propping her feet up on the coffee table and squinting at him inquisitively.

"I just wasn't into the whole...bachelor party thing, I guess," he shrugged. He sipped the alcohol. It was strong. "I wasn't having fun, simply put."

She nodded, as if contemplating it and sipped at her own drink. He saw her scrunch up her face for a moment before shrugging it off and sipping more.

A silence passed over them and he stared at the TV which was showing some cheesy action movie on mute.

"Oliver?" she asked. "Are you happy to be marrying Lilly?"

"Am I _happy_?"

She looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Well, yeah..."

"Of course I'm happy," he said quickly. "Why?"

"Is that how you _really_ feel, or is that something you think you have an obligation to say?"

He knew she could always see right through him.

"I...Is it not normal to have cold feet before the wedding?"

"It is," she agreed quietly.

His body was already becoming warm from the brandy and he noticed that Miley's cheeks gained a light pink tint to them. He felt the silence was more awkward than anything, so he quickly poured himself another glass.

"Why'd you ask?" he asked over the rim of his glass.

She shrugged again, drawing her knees up to her chest and crossing her legs at the ankles. "Just wondering," she said, looking anywhere but him. "Last night, huh, Oken?" she said, a bit louder.

"I wish I could've had fun at the club," he muttered.

"Are you not having fun now?"

"Oh! Of course I am." He swallowed his drink. "I just feel," he continued, setting his glass down beside the almost empty brandy bottle _(when had they consumed all that alcohol?)_. "Like...tonight is my last night having my freedom as a _man_."

"Okay..." She scooted closer to him and the smell of alcohol and her lotion floated into the air. "What do you want to do?" she asked and it was quiet, but managed to come out as a little husk that managed to somehow turn him on.

_So half naked women don't turn me on, but I hear my best friend's voice just half an octave lower and suddenly I'm thinking the dirtiest--_

"Oliver? Did you hear me? I asked what you wanted to do." And there was that husk again.

"I, uh...I want..." _Fuck, don't do it, Oliver. _Her eyes flickered from light blue to grey in the light and he was entranced. He thought that the alcohol was having a little bit of an influence on him. Suddenly she looked ten times more gorgeous than he had ever noticed and he wanted nothing, but to let her hair out of that loose bundle and run his fingers through it. His eyes traveled down her face, taking in the slender curve of her nose then down..._Oliver, don't._..to her lips. They looked soft and plump just waiting...

"Kiss me," he suddenly demanded.

Instead of freaking out like he assumed she would, Miley gave him a lopsided smile and inclined her head towards him.

It was a light touch at first, short and sweet, like every first kiss should be, but he found he needed to have more. He put his hand at the back of her neck and held her head close to his, allowing their lips to linger a moment longer.

He pulled back but she shook her head slowly, eyes closed. She reached up to his cheeks, cupping them lightly. "Do it again," she muttered.

Their lips collided repeatedly and suddenly everything felt okay. Oliver knew that this was something that he had wanted for what felt like a very long time. All thoughts of any commitments flew out of his mind, and all he could feel was Miley and how he was suddenly consumed by her.

Her lips latched themslves on to his jaw and slowly, she nibbled her way up to his ear, where she tugged gently. He shivered with pleasure and gripped her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

"Should we stop?" he asked.

She nodded quickly and her hair brushed his cheek and nose as she pulled away. He inhaled a whiff of strawberry and vanilla and quickly lost all inhibitions. He pushed her back a little and resumed kissing her. Her lips were soft and plump against his and he savoured in the feeling. She groaned quietly, looping her hands behind his neck. Suddenly her pajama bottoms weren't as cute as they were when he first saw them earlier that night. He wanted nothing more than to rip them off and ensure that he had full access to her legs.

"Take it off," she mumbled, tilting her head back allowing him access to her neck. He nibbled at it lightly causing her to sigh softly before that voice started up in his head again.

_One night_.

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm not _that_ drunk that you'd be taking advantage of me."

He hated to be the one to bring it up, but, "What about..._her_? You know, your _best friend_. The girl who chose you to be her _maid of honour_."

She chuckled darkly. "You're one to talk. Aren't you, I dunno, going to _marry_ her or something?"

"Miley..."

"A lifelong commitment," she said, standing up. "A lifelong commitment to _one_ woman for the rest of your life."

He felt as if she were egging him on, and he accepted it.

"Tonight," he mumbled, leaning in to kiss her again, something he was rapidly becoming addicted to. "Just tonight. I'm free for tonight."

"Good, because I am too," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. He moved his body over hers and dug his hands underneath the thin tank top she wore. Her skin was warm and soft and he would be lying if he said he had never dreamed of something like this before.

Slowly, but surely, their clothes made their way around the living room and formed a path to her bedroom. When he kicked the door closed with his foot, she tugged him towards her bed, biting her lip in a way that was so sexily innocent that it almost made him want to - _Oh wait_, he could.

He pushed her back on the bed, climbing on top of her and making sure that her arms were pinned above her head. She groaned against his mouth, grinding her hips up against his, causing him to moan breathlessly.

"I'm very turned on right now," he informed her. She nodded, almost frantically.

"First drawer," she managed to moan out as his hands started their exploration of her body.

"Yeah, in a sec," he muttered, kissing his way down her body, still keeping her hands above her head. He kissed around one perfectly rounded breast, before switching to the other. Her body was arching and moans of pleasure were escaping her mouth.

"_Oliver_," she drew out, a warning tone in her voice as he continued down. He kissed her flat stomach, finally letting her wrists go and they immediately flew into his hair, tugging and pulling at his locks. "Oh _God..._" He poked his tongue into her bellybutton before kissing back up and gently nipping at her skin.

While he worked wonders with his mouth, he was astounded at how much she was affecting him with her hands. They were gentle and light as a feather while they zigzagged over his shoulders, down his back, then up his stomach and chest, and somehow, her light touch was enough to send him shaking in pleasure. He kissed her again, suckling her lower lip before panting and resting his forehead against hers.

"First. Drawer," she ground out, a near desperate edge in her tone.

He chuckled weakly, leaning over her to reach her drawer. He pulled it open, tugging out a small group of foil packages. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smirk.

"How many were you planning on using?" she asked, her voice sultry and low.

He ignored the way he was just _throbbing _and dying to get inside her. He ripped open the package, pulling out the condom and leaning back on his legs. With almost shaking hands he slid it on. He noticed her dark blue eyes watching him intently.

"Patience," he said smoothly, slowly moving down to kiss her. It was slow and sensual, something that set him on fire.

Grabbing her hips, he was anything but patient as he quickly settled himself between her legs and drove himself into her. The next few seconds would forever be imprinted in Oliver's mind: Miley moaned loudly, her hips arching up into his, followed by the rest of her lower body and mid section. Her arms and legs wrapped themselves around him, and he was struck with a sight he would never forget - Miley with her head on the pilow, dark brown hair splayed out across the fabric and her eyes glittering with heightened arousal. It was something that pleasured him, thrilled him and completely satisfied him to no end.

"_Fuck_," she hissed and he was astounded at her language. "Harder, Oken, _harder_," she demanded before grabbing his head and pressing her lips fiercely against his. He complied and tried, to the best of his ability and it must have worked as Miley started moaning even louder.

Oliver grunted, moving his head down to bite and suck at her neck as his hips continued colliding with hers.

"_Oliver,_" she moaned, sounding like she had just run a marathon and that was enough to send him over the edge. They both gasped for breath, and he nearly crushed her by collapsing.

"Hard enough?" he asked cheekily.

She smirked, and her hand reached down his stomach and when she _touched _him, he felt a million jolts of arousal shoot through him. She peeled off the condom and ripped open another one. "Not nearly," she said confidently. "We're using all of these, yes?" she asked as she rolled it on him before straddling his waist and leaning down to shove her tongue into his mouth.

_Nope_, he thought. _Not nearly._

--

As the morning sun started to rise and peek through the little slits in Miley's blinds, she came to, slowly taking in the events of the scandalous evening she shared with..

"Oliver?" she croaked out, blinking away the sleep and slight hangover.

What met her was the sound of an empty bedroom. She turned over, and on the pillow was a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and read it through the dull light.

_'Thank you for that last chance at freedom. I won't forget, ever.'_

* * *

_I am such a failure at writing. xD thank you for enduring through this - you're probably shrinking away in fear right now. review though, please!! =D  
_


End file.
